justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Chevalier Classic
The Chevalier Classic is a 1950's style sports car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a two-door 1950's car with some modern touches like modern wheels, lowered roof and lowered suspension. Had it existed in the 1950's it would've been considered a futuristic sports car. Since it's an Agency vehicle, it is only seen in black. The Chevalier Classic most closely resembles the 1959 Chevrolet Impala and the 1959 Chevrolet Biscayne. The rear fins and body style in general are almost identical in appearance, but the front lights resemble those of the 1956 Ford Thunderbird. It's made by the fictional company Chevalier. Performance The Chevalier Classic is not only one of the fastest cars in the game, but it handles very well and accelerates quickly. Unlike some other cars, it doesn't have a tendency to spin out, or fishtail, when accelerating quickly around corners. It can effortlessly outrun any Panau Military ground vehicles and handles very well in Races. It can recover from small jumps easily and has good traction during rainy weather. It should also be noted that the car is more resistant to being damaged by gunfire than other high performance cars and can take a surprising amount of damage before catching fire. Unfortunately, it doesn't handle well off road. Even in the desert, which is known for being relatively smooth, the car can sustain heavy damage if it jumps while traveling on uneven ground. When this happens the axel can bend, making one or more wheels wobble. This makes the car virtually useless at even moderate speeds. "Performace Test" section by User:G1WillAlwaysBeTheBest: :A thorough independent player test was conducted in-game to determine just how good the Chevalier Classic's performance was in a race situation, meaning not on normal roads hindered by traffic, or offroad, but rather on a racetrack in optimal driving conditions. The test was conducted in two separate locations: the longest runway strip at the Panau International Airport to test for linear performance and at the paved raceway at Bandar Selekeh, to test handling. The car was tested against the most likely competitor to the Chevalier Classic: the Boyd Fireflame 544, another customized, modernized classic car. Drag race results were surprisingly similar. From a dead stop, each car was revved to the redline, and launched off the line as quickly as possible. The 544 got from one end of the runway to the other in exactly 34 seconds dead. The Chevalier Classic underwent the same test and came out of the drag race victorious, but only just. Its time was 33.6 seconds. It is likely these two cars possess engines with very similar displacements. On the racetrack however, the results were slightly more definitive. Both cars were launched from a rolling start, driven as fast as possible and timed for one complete lap of the track. The Boyd Fireflame finished with an average time of one minute twelve point nine seconds (1:12.9) while the Chevalier came in with a time of one minute nine seconds dead (1:09.0). The Chevalier therefore emerged victorious once again and performed surprisingly well in the corners. It should be mentioned, furthermore, that the Chevalier Classic was a comparatively easier car to to drive in general, especially through corners. The Boyd Fireflame required more effort to drive quickly, and the handbrake was needed on various occasions to compensate for the car's poor turning radius at speed. In conclusion, the Chevalier Classic's performance is almost identical to that of the Boyd Fireflame 544, but the Chevalier Classic possesses superior handling at high speeds and is easier to control through corners. Ultimately then, the Chevalier Classic is a better performing car. It also drifts better than the Boyd. Locations *Came free with the preordered Limited Edition version of the game, which is no longer available. *Can be obtained as Downloadable content for $1, €1, or £0.75 (prices may change over time). **Steam **Xbox Live **Playstation Network Either way, it can only be seen if it's bought from the Black Market for $25,000. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. *In the PC version, the car has a glitched headlight. It can be smashed, but a beam of light is still projected from the location, so long as the bodywork around the headlamp remains intact. However, this only occurs sometimes, and if more substantial damage is sustained the headlight will cease to function. *When buying the car from the Black Market, it may spawn with a damaged left and/or right side. This is caused by the way all vehicles are spawned when bought from the black market. They spawn slightly above ground, and fall a short distance before touching the road. Because the Chevalier Classic has so little ground clearence, on some surfaces (depending on where it is spawned) the car may become damaged in the process of being spawned. Trivia *Reportedly, "Considering its good speed/handling, relatively low cost from the Black Market and classic 50's automobile characteristics, the Chevalier Classic is widely considered to be one of the best vehicles in the game." Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles